Fighting on the Edge of Insanity
by lie2me1moretime
Summary: Ichigos hollowfication is chaos and hell in itself, so what will happen when Ichigo doesn't have the strength to fight him anymore? Authors Note: Lots of violence and gets very gory in details, just a warning.
1. New king

**Hey guys!**

**New story...IT IS NOT A ONE SHOT, hope you likey!**

**And yes I will update my other stories soon...if only I didn't have so much homework!**

* * *

The tall glass pillars shook and trembled, glass shattered everywhere and the sideway sky was slowly turning black.

"_**Let me finish them off, KING!"**_

Chaotic cries of laughter and joy resounded through the tall, crumbling buildings.

"_**I'm coming out, KING!"**_

* * *

A white liquid-like substance protruded from Ichigos face, slowly covering everything in his vision. Black swirls crept across the boys eyes as he desperately tried to stay sane.

_Damn, damn, damn, DAMN! Now of all times?_

"_**Ha, you're so weak, 'king.'" **_

The new character spat out the name. His disgust of Ichigo could rival every single hated thing in the world put together.

Insanity.

That's what ruled this creatures mind. Instinct and insanity. Chaos waiting to be unleashed.

The hollow drew up Zangetsu and charged at the confused enemy.

Blood.

It was everywhere, dripping off the tip of Zangetsu's blade, smothered over the forming mask on the hollow and flowing from the enemies bodies.

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SEE THIS, KING? THIS IS HOW YOU FIGHT!"**_

He relished in the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins as his victim was carelessly slaughtered in one strike of the blade.

One after the other, everyone was stricken down. Cut after cut. Scream after scream. More blood-thirsty enemies running for revenge.

Chaos.

"_**GIVE ME MORE!" **_

A barbaric smile spread across his face, as he sliced through and through.

But he only had so much time.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU IDIOT!"

Ichigos hand moved to the edge of the mask and started to tug. Started to rip. Started to tear.

"_**Wait no! Don't! Just a few more seconds! Aah!" **_

The monster fought back, screaming, crying and howling. Then the hand dropped.

Silence spread back across the field as a grin spread back over Ichigos face, the mask spreading now not only over his face, but his body too.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

His friends watched in horror, in terror as to what might happen to them.

A girl, Orihime, stood up and headed over to him.

Trembling.

Shaking.

Crying.

She was doing all of this, yet she persisted.

"Orihime, get back here! It's not safe!" Another girl, Rukia reached out towards her shoulder.

Too late.

Blood splattered over the short black hair of Rukia, who sprang to Orihimes assistance, crying as she saw blood pour from Orihime.

Like a red waterfall.

An orange shine glowed around Orihime as her Shun-shun Rikka came to her assistance.

"KUROSAKI, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Uryu summoned his bow and attacked the hollow that stood before him.

* * *

Ichigo saw and heard everything from the little sharp shards of window that were falling in his inner world.

He clenched Zangetsu tighter.

"_**How do you like that, I-chi-go?" **_The figure before him covered his mouth and gave a mock laugh.

"_**I'm sorry **__king, __**didn't mean to offend ya' by calling out your first name!" **_He swung Zangetsu and charged into Ichigos blade.

"_**Well, how do ya' feel **__king, __**seeing ya' friend get cut down so shamelessly like that? And you didn't even try to stop it from happening!" **_Another laugh echoed through the inner world as the hollow jumped back.

"You bastard!" Ichigo lunged at the laughing 'maniac' before him recklessly.

The hollow dodged and kicked Ichigo forward to add impact as Ichigo face-planted into a building, crashing through two walls.

As Ichigo got back up from the crash his vision jolted and he became dizzy, it took him a whole second to realize he had been stabbed in the shoulder.

Ichigo could feel the cold, sharp metal leave his body as the hollow pulled it out.

"_**Tch, you really are weak, I don't know HOW I lost to you before."**_ The white blade came soaring down again, this time aiming for Ichigos heart.

The white tip hit a black blade and pulled away.

A little crack started forming in the centre of the black Zangetsu.

Ichigo dug his sword into the building beneath him and stood up panting heavily.

"I can't lose to you, no, I WON'T lose to you!" He shouted.

The hollow laughed, almost pitifully.

"_**It's almost a done deal Ichigo, face it, I've nearly taken over you! Ask yourself in this whole battle have you ever seen Zangetsu?" **_

The boy lifted is Zonpakuto and looked around at his surroundings. He spotted the pole the Zangetsu would always be standing on, only this time it was unoccupied.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"_**It means Zangetsu is now a part of ME, not a part of YOU and I'm certainly not a part of HIM." **_

Just as he finished his sentence the black blade of Zangetsu shattered completely to pieces.

The hollow saw this as a chance and leapt at Ichigo pinning him down with his foot on Ichigos chest and then placing the white Zangetsu against Ichigos throat.

Ichigo struggled, cursing himself mentally for leaving himself open and defenceless.

"_**Ah ah ah~ We can't have you struggling now can we?" **_The hollows eyes flashed as he grabbed Ichigos hair and pulled his head up, before slamming it back down again onto the glass.

Ichigo could feel the wet, hot blood trickling and spreading over his red hair, staining it.

His vision faltered again, this time everything went blurry as he could feel himself giving in to unconsciousness.

"No..." He murmured reaching a hand out for the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

A foot slammed down on his hand and dug into it, Ichigo heard a slight ~crack~ before feeling an unbelievable shot of pain shoot up his right arm.

A cold, white hand lifted his chin so as he was staring right into the hollows eyes.

Those black, hungry eyes.

They were only inches apart now, noses nearly touching, when the hollow drew up his blade and licked the blood of it before placing it against Ichigos throat once more.

"That's disgusting." Ichigo muttered.

The hollow threw his head back and laughed.

"_**Hahahahaha! So your still alive! That's good, 'cause ya' know? I like to play with my food, before I eat it **__king__**!" **_

He jumped onto another building and threw a old, unsheathed sword at Ichigo.

"Whoa!" Ichigo caught the rust sword and cut his hands minutely in the process.

He could feel the sting in his hands as he gripped the sword properly, but as soon as he went to attack, his right wrist snapped and broke making it unusable.

"AAAAHH!" Ichigo howled as he gripped his hand.

The hollow stepped forward towards him and slapped him, the slap leaving a tingling sensation in his hands.

A red mark started to swell on Ichigos left cheek as he lightly touched the sore spot with his fingertips.

"_**Tch, when did you become this weak, **__King__**?" **_The hollows face was one of disappointment.

"_**Here I was looking for some fun, I even gave you a weapon, yet you cry at a broken bone? Yet you can't believe the fact that I slapped you?" **_He kicked Ichigo in the chest and held him down with his foot, squishing Ichigos face into the ground.

"_**You're not worth the effort anymore."**_

* * *

You think they'd be deaf already with how loud the continuous cries were that kept coming out of Ichigos masked mouth.

No matter what the group did, no-one could stop the hollowfication on Ichigo.

His face was covered with a mask that had to red stripes down either side of it and long, bull-like horns coming from the top.

His orange hair had grown so much that it nearly touched the ground and his eyes were as black as night, the pupils as yellow as the sun.

His skin was pale and white, his wrists and ankles wrapped in a red fur and his finger nails had long since succeeded the length of a cats.

His upper half was bare, but the scary part to be seen was in the centre of his chest.

There was a big, fat, gaping hole.

Ichigos body made a defensive stance as he lowered his head so that the points of the horns were facing outwards.

A bright red light appeared in the middle of the horns and began to grow, gathering energy from around it.

Getting bigger and bigger.

"It's a cero!" Uryu pointed it out to his friends that were trying to help Orihime.

Then the hollowfication faced the group and aimed, ready to fire.

* * *

"_**Listen up **__king, __**hear that? That's the hummin' of a cero and guess what happens when that baby fires?" **_He made a gesture with his hands and mouthed the word 'boom!'

"_**Ha! This is almost too good to be true, I've finally defeated you!" **_He picked up the white Zangetsu and hovered the tip of the sword over Ichigos heart before plunging it through his chest.

Blood splattered onto the blade as Ichigo cried.

"_**Guess, who's king now? Ichigo?" **_


	2. Death

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated much, but I was on a holiday! And I didn't have any internet access...**

**You should pity me, being cut off from the world like that...so sad.**

**Though I did have fun, not trying to brag or anything! (seriously I'm really not)**

**So then I guess you shouldn't pity me? Oh well I'm not sure and I'm mad so doesn't matter.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Will post animal i have become very soon!**

* * *

He never thought that it would have been this exhilarating to have finally gained control over Ichigos body, he could feel his feet warming up from the pool of blood that gushed out of Ichigos chest.

"_**HA! This feels great!" **_The hollow laughed again and again, his laughs bouncing in and out of the crumbling buildings in Ichigos inner world.

On the outside it was even worse, the transformation was nearly complete and Ichigos friends had been called out to suppress him and if that didn't work they were ordered directly by the soul society to kill him.

"We won't kill you Ichigo because we know you're still in there living, you fool! So fight back!" Rukia pointed Sode no Shirayukis blade at Ichigos clawed feet.

"First dance, White moon!" The blade of her Zonpakuto seemed to be dancing as Rukia twirled it around before slashing at Ichigos feet from a distance.

A bright circle lit up around Ichigos hollow as he quickly flash stepped away from the spot, he was just in time too, for as soon as he left the circular ice structure shot up into the sky before cracking and disappearing.

"Urgh, next dance, White Ripple!" Rukia punctured the ground in front of her so as she was surrounded by a semi-circle of individual, white strips of ice.

She lifted he blade and pointed it at Ichigos hollow self and then in incredible speed, a shot of ice shot out at him, but again her attack seemed petty and useless to the creatures incredible power as he completed the cero that he was beginning to fire.

The red beam of light destroyed everything in its path, the trees, the buildings, animals and Rukia.

Her body was practically holding itself together by a thread, there weren't even ruminants of her torso, just her head, arms and legs were left.

Her delicate little fingers grip loosened around Sode no Shirayukis hilt as the blade slowly disappeared and became reishi.

Then Rukia followed, her eyes lifeless and cold, her mouth and hair stained with blood. The blue glittering streaks surrounded her until she was completely gone, everything.

Her Shihakushō, her Zonpakuto, herself, gone.

"RUKIA!" Orihime screamed and struggled up from Uryus grip before running to the place she last saw her beloved friend.

"R-Rukia, come back, please, don't go..."

Her shun-shun Rikka flitted around her head, so confused as to what to do by the emotions that were running through Orihimes heart.

"I-it's too late, he has lost to the hollow now." Renjis trembling voice sounded into everyone's ears as they looked over to him.

Tears were running down his face as he mumbled something to himself.

"Renji..." Orihime started, knowing that he never got the chance to tell Rukia how he felt about her.

"Don't. Just don't." He said as he swiped the tears away from his face and replaced his sadness with hatred.

"Bankai!" A whirl wind swept over Renji and disappeared, revealing a great snake lake sword hovering over and coiling itself around its master.

"Hihio Zabimaru." The snake hissed loudly and threateningly towards the hollow before going into attack.

"STOP!" A sword tip was placed at the nose of Zabimaru as a new group of people entered the battle field.

"Heh, if you're going to do something right, you just have to do it yourself, don't ya'?" A big grin was spread over the tall, blonde haired man.

"Shinji!"

"It's not just me idiots, every single vizard is here, including him." He pointed out towards Ichigos possessed body.

"We'd also like to say that we are very sorry for your loss." Ushoda stepped forward and bowed his head respectfully.

"Guys we're running short on time here! Shinji! Hurry the crap up!" Hiyori came flying out of no-where and kicked Shinji in the stomach.

"Hiyori is right, Kuna, let's go!" Kensei and Kuna sprang out towards the hollow and summoned their masks.

Ichigo howled, it was a painful blood curdling howl and it made everyone's skin shiver.

"Mashiro KICK!" The vizards double voices rang throughout the field as they tried to defeat the hollow.

"Mhmn..." _I thought I was dead? What's that orange light?_

"_**Eh? Still alive? You just don't give up, do you? Maybe I underestimated your will power..." **_

The hollow Ichigo walked over to his opponent and raised his sword before bringing it down to Ichigos neck.

"_**A fitting end for a king don't ya' think? Getting beheaded." **_

As the sword was coming to its final point it bounced off a invisible shield, the hollow tried to push through it but only got zapped by the shield in the process.

"_**What is this...? W-why are you healing?"**_ The hollow took a step back in disbelief, he knew that everything he had worked so hard for was going to be destroyed and the vizards showing up didn't help.

"_**It must be that girl...wretched brat, where are you?" **_He looked around frantically, searching for any other life form besides his and Ichigos.

"_Kurosaki-kun, can you hear me?" _

A flash of long red hair appeared in the reflections of the crumbling buildings.

"Inoue?" The hollow jumped at the sound of Ichigo talking and ran back to where he was lying.

Sure enough there was the girl standing before Ichigo, healing him.

The hollow drew his sword silently and crept behind her before stabbing her through the heart.

Blood spurted everywhere as the orange shield over Ichigo broke and disappeared.

"You bastard!" Ichigo screamed, fully healed.

"_**Tch, too easy." **_Ichigo lunged for him, but the hollow was ready so he went to block the attack.

More blood spurted into his view as he felt cold metal enter and leave his body.

"_**Eh?" **_Was all he said before falling to the ground.

"You fell for it, horse."


	3. Memories in the rain

**Hey guys!**

**I'm still updating...here's chapter three for proof!**

**Sorry for the rather slow updates :/**

**This is a rather shorter chapter compared to the others so sorry for that too, but this is a two part chapter so I shall update with part two soon!**

**Read it, comment and most of all love it!**

* * *

The pieces of white mask crumbled around Ichigos feet as he ripped it off his face. Panting he looked up, everyone was there, Shinji and the vizards, his friends, even Renji...but where was Rukia?

He walked forward towards the group of people, as he got closer he noticed that Orihime was crying, no, not just Orihime, _Renji _was actually struggling to stop himself from bursting into tears.

"What happened?" Ichigo mumbled nervously.

A thousand questions sped around his head, what happened? Where was Rukia? Why were Renji and Orihime crying?

"K-Kurosaki-kun..." Orihimes voice shook as she gulped to steady her breathing, "I'm s-so glad you're alright..." She burst into another fit of tears, collapsing onto the ground.

"Inoue! Are you alright? What happened here?!" Ichigo rushed to Orihimes side to help her stand up, she leant into him, crying into his chest.

"I asked what happened?" Ichigo demanded, getting more and more scared of the idea that flashed into his mind.

"You killed Rukia." Renji said without hesitation.

Ichigo fell to the ground, on his hands and knees. He was shaking uncontrollably, his breathing was heavy and his whole body seemed to be held down by some weight, leaving him frozen.

"W-what?" He choked.

Rukia, one of his best friends, the girl who saved his AND his families lives, was killed...

...By him?

"What?" He repeated again.

Someone kicked him to the ground, "Tch, that's what you get for not controlling your inner hollow!" Shinji shouted in rage, "You're pathetic, to have let your guard down for even a minute, not to mention we had to get Orihime to infiltrate your inner world just so you could be healed! And then I had to use my Bankai to kick his ass!" He continued.

Ichigo rolled over onto his back, Shinji's rant and everyone else's voices soon fading away into the background. Something wet started to drip onto him, and soon it was pouring with rain. _Rain_. He breathed deeply, how many other people were going to die, just because of him? And why, why must it always _rain_.

His Mothers face flashed into his mind, how happy she had looked before she died and then how emotionless she had looked as she lay in the rain, dead.

Now Rukia was joining her, dead, cold, emotionless in the rain, only invisible to the world. She would never come to school anymore, asking him how to open a juice box; she would never jump out of his wardrobe again, knocking him out of his body as a new order rolled in and she would never ever just _be there_ again.

"Kurosaki-kun can you stand?" Orihimes worried voice filled Ichigos ears as he snapped back into the real world.

"Er, yeah." He lifted himself off of the ground so as he was facing everyone, apparently the vizards had already left and Renji had told the others he had work to get back to at the soul society.

Ichigo knew that wasn't true though, because he knew how much he had loved Rukia and this thought suddenly made him feel even more depressed, it was like everything that happened was slapping him the face over and over.

Uryu, Chad, Orihime and himself started walking aimlessly, not knowing where to go. They were all shocked of course and also they generally didn't have anywhere to go until they made it back to Karakura town.

The rain thickened around them, but all of them were too drenched already to care. A silence stretched over them, but it wasn't a comfortable one, it felt like one word would send shatter the delicate shields everyone had up to hide their grieving.

Orihime hated the silence, as much as she was sad that Rukia died, she couldn't handle these sort of situations, they made her feel vulnerable and alone, just like how she felt when she lived by herself the first time. On that night, it was pouring with rain and the thunder was echoing everywhere around the house, scaring the little Orihime, so she ran desperately through the house trying to find a source of comfort or her brother and then his death became prominent to her when there was only silence instead of his comforting voice answering.

"U-um, w-we should ch-cheer up! R-Rukia wouldn't like th-this…" Orihime tried to encourage the others to smile, or talk, or do _something _that would break this silence.

A thumb rubbed across her cheek, "It's okay to cry Inoue, even a person such as yourself has the right to cry." Ichigos soothing voice rang through her ears as she suddenly became aware of the little drops running down her cheeks.

"I should've been of more help…" She burst into tears, leaning into Ichigos shoulder to hide her face.

"You did help Inoue, everyone did, it's just…" Uryu trailed off, his glasses glinting in the direction of Ichigo.

"It's just that I let this happen."


	4. Failure

**Hello!**

**Sorry, it's been a while, I am going to finish the story though! So don't go thinking that I discontinued it, if I did, I would tell ya'll kay?**

**Read, comment and most of all LOVE IT! ^^**

* * *

Failure.

Never had it hit Ichigo so hard in the face before, the way the soul reapers looked at him, pity and disappointment clouding their eyes. The way Byakuya shunned him and ignored his presence, stating clearly that had Ichigo never hesitated and given in, this never would have happened.

Then there was the way his friends looked at him, Renji, with his eyes filled with anger and hurt, Ishida and how he half heartedly tried to make him feel better, Orihime and how she…

And how she struggled to show him that she still loved him so no matter what, not saying that she didn't, but it could never be the same, not after how he nearly killed her along with Rukia.

That's was nearly three deaths that Ichigo had caused altogether throughout his life. His Mother, Rukia and nearly Orihime too.

What more? And it was all because of _him _that beast that lurked in Ichigos inner world, always alert for when the opportune moment would arise for him to come out of hiding and attack.

He had no mercy, he was a being of instinct and hunger, never showing the slightest remorse for those who he killed, no matter whom it was. As long as there was blood, there was his realm of chaos.

As Ichigo walked through the graveyard that held the tombstone marking Rukia's death he could only think that Byakuya was completely right. This was all his fault, the reason why Rukia is no longer with him and the others, the reason why everyone was wearing black and mourning over their fellow Shinigamis' death.

Was because of him.

"I'm such a screw up." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"No you're not." Ichigo turned around, to see Shinji standing behind him.

"Oh, it's you." Ichigo said.

"Your hollow Ichigo is one of the most powerful I've ever seen, you even gave Hiyori a run for her money once, don't doubt yourself so much, you're just giving in and making yourself vulnerable to him again." Shinji said, sighing a little.

"Give yourself some credit at least."

"Credit? Credit?!" Ichigo shouted, anger flaring up in his heart, "How could I take credit after what happened to Rukia?!"

"It was her choice to face you." Shinji replied, his face solemn and unmoving.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!" The familiar voice of Orihime rang in Ichigos ears as he turned around to see her running towards him.

"Your friends are still here for you are they not? Treasure the fact that after everything they are still here, even now." Shinji said before a devilish grin spread over his face, "Orihime-chan! Long time no see~" He sang, grabbing Orihime from behind.

"Shinji you bastard…" Ichigo said, a threatening aura rising up around him.

Suddenly, Orihime was thrust into Ichigos arms as Shinji walked away, poking his tongue out at Ichigo, "Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime started.

"YOU BAKA!" An angry voice screeched as the small figure of Hiyori flashed into view, her legs stretched out as she proceeded to kick Shinji in the face.

"What the fuck was that for you flat chested brat!" Shinji replied angrily.

Hiyori turned a bright red, as she continued to hit Shinji, "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!" She repeated with every hit.

A smirk crossed over Shinji's face as he caught her fists and pulled her close to him, "Jealous now where we?" He murmured, the evil grin he was wearing before now back in place.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hiyori spat, pushing herself away from him and continuing to bicker with him as they both walked off.

Ichigo chuckled at their fanatics before turning back to Orihime again, "You were saying something Inoue?" He asked, giving her the opportunity to continue.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that we've got your back!" Orihime said, smiling brightly.

"Huh?"

"I mean that…even after what happened to Rukia…it wasn't your fault! And we'll always be your friends no matter what Kurosaki-kun!" She mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks Inoue…I needed to hear that." Ichigo whispered, looking at Orihime.

Orihime blushed and waved her hands frantically, "Oh no! No need to thank me, I did nothing really!" She stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"_**Is she…someone close to you?"**_

Ichigo froze up, that voice that was echoing around in his head…_"Go away." _

"_**Next time I won't lose you know, you're little friends won't be there to help you, it'll just be you and me." **_The raspy laugh of the hollow bounced around Ichigos mind.

"_Bring it."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Fear

**Hello guys!**

**It's been a while!**

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I've decided to keep this story because I believe it's going alright.**

**I have officially decided to reply to comments so please do comment and I shall be replying from next chapter on! ^_^**

**Read it, comment and most of all LOVE IT!**

* * *

_His white hand travelled up to the young girls neck, where he slowly gripped tighter and tighter, denying her the opportunity to breathe._

"_Inoue!" Ichigo cried out, watching painfully as the scene before him unfolded and having a feeling of dread grow in his chest as he could do nothing about it._

"_Save me Kurosaki-kun," She pleaded silently as she struggled against the hollows grip, "Why won't you help…me….?"_

_Ichigo stood there, watching, unable to move, paralysed in fear as he watched the person he hated slowly kill the girl he loved._

'_Move goddammit!' He thought, but it was of no use, he could not move an inch, he could only watch._

"_Ku…rosa…ki-…ku…n…" The red headed girl whispered in her final breath before she died, her body slumping against the wall behind her when the hollow let go of her._

"_Some King you are," The hollow laughed, walking over to Ichigo and raising Zangetsu against his throat before slitting it, "Aren't even able to save your own queen…" _

Ichigo jolted from his bed, gripping his throat, panting heavily. With each day, the fear inside of him seemed to be growing bigger and bigger and it scared him so much. He was so scared that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

That instead of protecting his friends, he would be hurting them.

The thought made a shiver run down his spine as he got out of bed, picking out his school uniform for the day.

"IIIICHIGOOOO!" His Father shouted cheerfully, bursting into his room and making a straight beeline for his son.

"Gaah!" Ichigo grunted as he fell to the ground, his Father on top of him, "God, would you stop doing that!" He shouted in anger.

"Sorry…" Isshin mumbled, a pout spreading across his face as he exited the room.

"No wait…" Ichigo muttered, watching as his Father walked out of the room, his feelings hurt.

Watching…

Just….watching.

_Watching._

Slowly, he stood up, brushing himself off as he got dressed. He felt bad now, he hadn't meant to get so angry, he hadn't meant to snap at his Dad, geez, had he just dodged it like the usual none of this would have happened!

Why didn't he dodge the goddamned kick?

Why?

Why did he feel so fucking weak?!

He shook his head and walked out of his room, "Morning Ichi-niisan!" Yuzu greeted as she placed his plate on the table, "I made your favourite today!" She beamed, only making him grin at the effort she went and put into everything.

"Thanks, Yuzu." He said, patting her head as he sat down to eat.

"Yo." Karin greeted, as she finished her breakfast and grabbed her bag, "Come on Yuzu, we'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Okay, okay!" Yuzu said, grabbing her bag as well, "Bye bye!" And with that, the two sisters were out the door.

"Huh? It's not even that late…" Ichigo said, glancing at his watch.

"Karin and Yuzu made plans for before school with their friends." Isshin answered, sitting down at the table, across from Ichigo.

"Oh…" Ichigo said, "And Dad, sorry about snapping at you like that."

"My son is worried about my feelings?!" Isshin gasped in pride, "Masaki," He ran over to her portrait, "There is still hope!"

Ichigo rose from his seat, grabbed his bag and punched his Father not so lightly in the stomach, "And that's payback for this morning."

"I spoke too soon Masaki…." He whined, rolling on the floor as he cradled his stomach.

Ichigo left his Father, knowing he was perfectly fine and headed towards school, somewhere along the way he caught up with Orihime, blushing lightly, he greeted her as she came bouncing up to him as always, "Gooood morning Kurosaki-kun~!" She sang.

"Morning, Inoue." He replied, walking side by side with her.

"_**Such a beautiful girl…" **_He heard a voice inside of him mutter, causing Ichigo to freeze, stock still, in the middle of the pathway.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, walking back to him, "Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah…" Ichigo said, snapping out of his trance.

"What happened?"

"I just had a thought, that's all."

"Okay!"

"_**Heheheh…interesting…" **_The hollow chuckled evilly as Ichigo continued to talk with Orihime.

"I'll see you later, Ori- I mean, Inoue!" Ichigo said, blushing furiously, he had totally forgotten about honorific's, it was like this every time she talked to him.

Orihime blushed as well, hearing him say her name –well almost- like that, "See you Kurosaki-kun!" She waved and headed off to her class as Ichigo turned around and walked to his.

"IIICHIGOOO!" Keigo cheered as he ran at Ichigo.

Said red head, moved an inch to the left, causing Keigo to crash right into the wall behind him, "Morning Mizuiro!"

"Morning Ichigo!"

"How could you Ichigo?!" Keigo whimpered dramatically in the background as he watched his two friends walk into class, before getting up to join them.

"_**Don't you treat your friends nice, King?" **_The hollow commented as his smirk grew ever wider.

Ichigo shuddered as his hollow spoke to him yet again, the interlaced second meaning in his words were giving off a dangerous feeling and Ichigo didn't like it.

"Calling attendance for Ichigo Kurosaki?!" The teacher repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time as she stared at the red headed boy who was off in his own world.

"Oh right, present." Ichigo answered after a while.

"Oh really now?" The teacher whispered under her breath as she asked for the next student.

_**"Next time I won't lose you know, you're little friends won't be there to help you, it'll just be you and me." **_

Ichigo began to wonder what the true meaning of those words were now. His friends won't be there to help him? Anyone could take that as it would be a situation where his friends weren't physically there to help him, but seeing as it was his hollow, god knows what it could mean.

One thought did cross his mind though, but he didn't want the meaning to be true. What if his hollow meant that…his friends would all be…_dead_… before he came after him?

And what's even worse is the fact that, for that to happen, Ichigos hands would have been the ones who finished them.

He felt the icy clutches of fear grab his heart again.

He could not, no…he _would not _let that happen, he would not lose them like he lost Rukia.

He refused the mere thought of it.

Standing up out of his seat he rushed out of the classroom, ignoring his teachers protests as he did so, "I can't stand this anymore!" He said to himself, as he heard the voice of the hollow laugh at him inside his head.

Orihime sighed as she wrote down notes in her class, lately she had grown worried about Ichigo. He seemed disturbed and out of it lately, much unlike his normal self. She had wondered about the many possibilities causing him to be like this and the conclusion that made most sense to her was the incident that his hollow caused.

Was his hollow still bothering him?

Was he worried about who he might hurt next?

Was he scared it might even happen again?

Frowning, she looked over to the classroom window, where she saw Ichigos red hair flash by, she rose from her seat and excused herself from class before running out of the room and chasing after him.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Get away from me Inoue!" He shouted as he continued to run.

Orihime froze at these words, undoubtedly her thoughts had come true, she wasn't an idiot, even though she acted it, she could figure out what was wrong, "But I want to help you!" She cried, running after him yet again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Expect next chapter soon!**


End file.
